Starland Multiplayer TD
__TOC__ Gameplay Gaming Etiquette 1) 'You start a game, you finish it. You don't leave early, you don't try to restart after a misclick without asking first and you don't leave the moment you don't kill the desired amount of level 8 flyers. '''2) '''The exception to rule #1 is when the game was created in slow mode. However, you should still politely tell the originator or current game host the reason you are leaving the game on level 1, wave 1. Point out that when someone creates a game that they have a choice between a game in slow mode or fast mode. '''3) '''Leaving a game early (such as after seeing the opponent's maze intro) is unacceptable. There are many players capable of beating you and not dying as quickly as you do with a simpler maze. Do not be so arrogant to think that you will win because they are not using the "pro maze" at the start of the game. More to the point, do not think you will beat someone because their maze seems to be the polar opposite of any "pro maze" you've ever seen. '''4)'Common courtesies, such as, "hello" is nice at the beginning or during the game. Waiting at the end of the game to strike up a conversation just seems to be poor timing. '''5) Maze and strategy advice is best when it's wanted and asked for. 6) Do not curse it is not nice. We Starland players are nice. History Starland TD Multiplayer was created by wmarsh, a strapping young lad that is now much, much older. There's often the rumours of a sequel to this game... but for most Starlanders, the future would look brighter if Starland was hosted on a reliable gaming site like Kongregate. That's right, Starland is hosted at Nonoba where it won awards, such as, game of the month and most notably game of the year so having the game hosted by Kongregate would require several changes to take place. It's still a great place to have the game hosted, but the servers need to be fixed in a more timely manner. The Great 2011 Thanksgiving Outage lasted 8 months from November 23, 2011 to July 2012. This year's Great 2012 Halloween Outage started on October 28 and will end... oh, just throw a dart on a wall full of calendars and you're probably still wrong... not just by the day, month... but by year too, most likely. On to praising Starland... where a noob can become a goob, then a froob and then finally a pro player. Donut Runs 1k - '''Starland welcomes noobs and puts forth the challenge for all noobs to create a maze to get to finish a 1k donut run. '''2k - '''Congrats, you're still a noob but showing promise if you can kill the flying boss. '''3k - '''Hard to believe people can kill all level 7 flyers, huh? '''4k - '''Success on level 8 flyers foreshadows the score one can achieve. '''5k - '''Going for a 5k donut run? It sure would be nice if you didn't die until you leak boss 10... but if you're a solid 4k player then there's not much left for you to learn before most players should have no reason not to play you. '''5.5k - '''You should stop playing once you get 5.5k but this is an exciting goal to reach for. '''6k - '''The grand-daddy of all donut runs and marathons. Imagine participating in the Boston Marathon, L.A. Marathon and the Iron Man in Hawaii... I'm pretty sure very few people would be able to finish all three in the same day. If you can and do... welcome to club 1337. '''7k - '''Anything beyond 6023 is not possible and if it is... will most likely require years of training, and learning the various methods, hacks and glitches from the great 6k players that paved the way to 6k while playing in slow mode when the game had no fast mode. The future of Starland rests on a few theories '''1) '''Starland II --- what will this be? a game for 4-players at a time? 2-player with multiple players able to watch, chat and be in line to play the winner (like what happens when playing pool at OMGPOP.com)? '''2) More co-op. Huh? Let's see... the idea is to beat your opponent so more co-op is a bad idea. But wait, you want a really awesome high score of 3000 (3k) so you keep requesting more co-op... not realizing that if you build your maze to get to 5k and beyond... all you need is an opponent that can match your skill. Sounds like co-op to me. 3) '''Sharing of secrets. Hmmm... some secrets should not be shared so openly, but there are those that will teach all (but should have some standards before they show just anyone) but should do it privately in a game and not openly in the lobby or on a page like here or on some other medium. '''4) '''Less playing oneself to get a new high score (hs) and more great 5.5k and 6k players willing to play other players openly (and not as a guest). Who cares if you let a secret slip... the important ones are easy to remember to not do so, aren't they? '''5) Improvements to the game and the world of Starland: 2008-'2011 - not sure when, but the addition of fast mode has sped up this game lasting hours to less then a half-hour if you're really good. 2011 brought a new sandbox for testing that included a box to check for fast mode 2013 suggestions: a non-multiplayer version so that when Nonoba's multi-player servers don't work, at least there will a one-player version we can play a (non)-multiplayer version hosted at Kongregate so that when Nonoba no longer works, something can be played a viewing room for multiple players to join a game of STarland to chat and watch the two main players play. Improvements to be made for this game on Kongregate: achievements (could be killing many of the bosses (lvl 1-10), passing certain important levels & waves, or by score (1k, 2k, 3k, 4k, 5k, 5.k, 6k) a high score list a game forum to organize all the comments being posted into more appropriate forum threads When in doubt on the future of Starland, send a message to wmarshand let him know what you think.-- 07:39, November 7, 2012 (UTC) RULES FOR EDITING this wiki page No major destruction of ideas put forth on this page (unless by Pure Energy and those he wishes to share powers with) No mentioning of important secrets, such as, maze builds and strategies for fast 11, 6k and beyond. No posting of screenshots for fast 11 and beyond. When in doubt, no screenshots with no upgrades being made visible. No posting of unlisted, private links to videos and of course, no posting of videos showing the secrets to fast 11, 6k and beyond. Any unnamed rules should be common sense... if you don't have any, ask someone who does have some. --- Pure Energy (creator of this wiki page) aka Pure-Energy last edited October 31, 2012 Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms